


Fear

by asslord



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Kid Inquisitor, Mage Lavellan - Freeform, he's like 7-10, in which literally everyone puts their trust and expectations on my tiny little son, its gonna be kinda sad just sayin, literally he is so small let him live, yay for poorly translated elven
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asslord/pseuds/asslord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How can a child handle the weight of the world on their shoulders and how can adults not understand that children cannot lead charges into battle?</p><p>Kid!quisitor stuff bc I love my son</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear

**Author's Note:**

> sup my dudes i just love kidquisitor stuff n wanted to write one so yeah *finger guns*

The clunk of boots echoed under the chantry as Cassandra and her soldiers made their way to where the prisoner was being held, Leliana close behind. Leliana had warned her that the prisoner was  _unique_ but Cassandra was unsure what she meant by that, of course they were unique. They blew up The Temple of Sacred Ashes and killed The Most Holy. 

Opening the door to the dungeon Cassandra was taken back. 

Kneeling on the floor was a small elven boy with heavy iron shackles clasped on his wrist. 

This. This was her prisoner. The one who killed Justinia. 

Steeling herself she walked towards him. ' _Even children are capable of atrocities such as this_ ' Cassandra attempted to reassure herself 

The boy noticed their presence as soon as the soldiers marched in.

Cassandra grimaced as the boy looked up at her finally. His eyes so large and seemingly innocent although the color of his eyes were so close to the color of the breach Cassandra couldn't help but compare. 

"Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now." She spoke harshly "The Conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead. Except for you." 

The boys head snapped up fear written all over features, either he was truly afraid or he was a better liar than some of Leliana's people, no. He is their only lead. 

He remained silent, tears welling up. 

"Explain this!" Cassandra roughly grabbed his small arm raising the mark up 

"That hurts!" He exclaimed struggling in Cassandra's grip, his voice confirmed that he was quite young. 

"Answer me!" Cassandra snarled moving closer to him

"We need him, Cassandra." Leliana moved forward 

"I don't know what I did wrong!" The boy cried out sniffling, Cassandra had to admit his act was very convincing. 

"What do you remember?" Leliana asked calmly 

"I was running? Something was trying to get me, I think there was a lady there too she tried to help me... I think" He sounded like he was trying to get the right answer so the women wouldn't be mad at him.

"A woman?" Leliana raised her eyebrows clearly surprised. 

"Go to the forward camp, Leliana. I will take him to the rift." Cassandra ordered

"W-what _did_ I do?" He hiccuped 

"It.. would be easier to show you" Cassandra said pulling him up and unlocking the shackles and replacing it with rope.

* * *

 

Green, the part of the sky was green. 

Fanim was shocked

"The sky isn't supposed to look like that!" He shouted looking at the seeker 

"No, it isn't. We call it The Breach, It's a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour. It's not the only such rift, just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the conclave." Cassandra informed him. 

Fanim gawked at The Breach before his hand flared along with The Breach. 

"Ow!" Fanim Shrieked falling to his knees clutching his hand. 

"Each time the Breach expands, your mark spreads... and it is killing you. It may be the key to stopping this but there isn't much time." Cassandra stated grimly, guilt washed over her when he snapped his head up tears threatening to spill. 

"I....I can help?" He asked his voice shaking 

"Yes, but there isn't much time." Cassandra replied 

"O-okay" Fanim tried to wipe his eyes but struggled with them being tied together

"Then....?"

"I wanna help" He replied getting up with Cassandra's help, She smiled a little and that made him happy. 

They walked through the town, the villagers were glaring at him which made him cower behind Cassandra

"They have decided your guilt. They need it, The people of Haven mourn our Most Holy, Divine Justinia, head of the Chantry. The Conclave was hers. It was a chance for peace between mages and templars, She brought their leaders together. Now, they are dead." Cassandra explained ushering Fanim along.

"We lash out, like the sky. But we must think beyond ourselves, as she did. Until the breach is sealed." Cassandra stated as she pulled out a dagger, Fanim flinched when she brought it towards him.

Cutting the ropes Cassandra spoke. 

"There will be a trial, I can promise no more." She turned around walking away, expecting Fanim to follow

"Where are we going?" Fanim asked 

When Cassandra didn't answer he started walking towards the gate.

"Open the gate! We are heading into the valley" The Seeker shouted and the guards complied 

Walking through the gates Fanim noticed barricades across the path ahead, continuing on with Cassandra close behind he noticed fire ahead. He was afraid but he steeled himself running past it only to have his mark flare and bring him down to the ground, growling from pain he clutched his hand to his chest again. Cassandra ran up to him and pulled him back to his feet. 

"The pulses are coming faster now." Cassandra said as she gave Fanim a reassuring pat on the shoulder (which felt more like a hit to Fanim but he accepted the gesture anyways) 

Continuing on Cassandra explained

"The more The Breach grows,the more rifts appear, the more demons we face" Cassandra stated as they approached a bridge 

"Why am I still alive?" He asked in such an innocent way

"I.. We do not know, they say you stepped out of a rift and then fell unconscious.  They say a woman was in the rift behind you, no one knows who she was" Cassandra explained as they started to cross the bridge, as soon as Cassandra was about to say something something launches from the breach and hits the bridge, sending bricks tumbling onto the frozen lake below along with Cassandra and Fanim. Fanim wanted to cry so badly as he pulled himself off of the hard, cold surface.

Another shot is fired from The Breach, the ground bubbled as demons appeared in front of the two.

"Stay behind me!" Cassandra shouted readying her sword and shield and lunging at the demons.

Fanim was frozen in fear, he'd never faced demons before. He saw that Cassandra was being easily over run but he couldn't move, the only thing that shook him out of his trance was when a shade somehow got behind Cassandra without her noticing and was about to strike.

"Leave her alone!" He shrieked and the demon froze, literally. 

Running back to the crates Fanim picked up the daggers as they were the only thing he could lift, running back he trying to mimic Cassandra's strikes and succeeded in shattering the ice and killing the shade leaving no more demons on the field. 

"A-are they dead?" Fanim panted looking at Cassandra who still had her sword drawn

"Drop your weapon! Now." Cassandra ordered pointing her sword at him

Yelping Fanim dropped his daggers immediately stuttering out an apology.

"No it is... it is fine, I should remember you came willingly. You don't need a staff to be dangerous but you cannot wield one, keep the daggers. I cannot protect you" Cassandra stated trying to hide her guilt, she couldn't afford to seem soft on the boy. He is a criminal as of now. 

"B-because of the demons right?" Fanim asked

"Yes." Cassandra responded 

Continuing down the path Cassandra handed him bottles full of red liquid, seeing his confusion she explained. 

"These are healing potions, they will help you if you get hurt along the way" 

Grabbing them carefully Fanim strapped them to his belt. There was a body further up the path, Fanim tip toed around it. He felt bad, did he die because of him? 

Again they came upon more demons but they were dealt with quickly with Fanim freezing them and Cassandra shattering the ice. 

Fanim was tired by the time they finished off the last of the demons on the path, he hated fighting and just wanted to go to sleep. 

"Hey, do not try to rest standing up. We are almost there" Cassandra said shaking Fanim out of his sleepy haze 

"We're getting close to the rift! You can hear the fighting, we must hurry!" Cassandra shouted over the sounds of demons being fended off 

Running up the stairs Fanim saw another Elf, a mage and a Dwarf, a rouge he was guessing. 

Jumping off the ledge he wobbled a bit once on the ground but then joined the fighting, freezing what demons he could and trying not to get hit by magic or arrows. Once the demons were killed the Elf ran up to him pulling his marked hand up.

"Quickly! Before more come through!" He shouted 

It hurt. A lot. After the rift closed Fanim slumped onto the ground tugging his wrist from the Elf's grasp 

"Ow" He sniffled holding his hand to his chest again 

"I am sorry that it hurts, but it seems I was correct." He said calmly, Fanim didn't like his tone. It seemed forced.

"Meaning it could also close The Breach" Cassandra stated waiting for the Elf's confirmation  

"Possibly. It seems you hold the key to our salvation." He looked down at Fanim, startled by the way his head snapped up looking at him. He looked terrified. 

"So...So I can fix the sky?" He asked 

"Good to know, and here I thought we'd be ass deep in demons forever" The Dwarf finally spoke 

Fanim got up and turned to him as he started his introduction. 

"Varric Tethras, rouge, storyteller, and occasional unwelcome tag-along" Varric winked and grinned up at The Seeker (she responded with a sneer)

"Are you not cold?" Fanim blurted without thinking 

"Nah kid, its all the hair. Keeps me warm almost like fur" Varric gestured to his chest hair making Fanim giggle. "And it'll keep me warm in The Valley, and Bianca will protect me and all my fur like hair" Varric said, obviously trying to subtly tell Cassandra that he was joining them to fight.

"Absolutely not, Varric your help is appreciated but- " Varric cut her off

"Take a look around Seeker, your soldiers aren't in control anymore. You need me." Varric grinned at the end making Cassandra scoff 

"Is Bianca your crossbow?" Fanim asked

"Yep and she's one of a kind" Varric replied grinning

"I am Solas if there are to be introductions, I'm glad to see you still live." Solas looked down at him 

"He means 'I kept that thing from killing you in your sleep'" Varric paraphrased 

"What is it?" Fanim asked looking at his hand and then back to Solas

"I theorized that it was a side effect from whatever magic opened The Breach" Solas explained 

"Like you, Solas is an apostate." Cassandra said 

"Technically, all mages are apostates now, Cassandra" Solas looked smug "My travels have allowed me to experience and learn about the fade, far more than any circle mage, I came to give whatever help I can to stop The Breach. If it is not closed we are all doomed, regardless of origin." 

"That makes sense" Fanim nodded, turning back to The Seeker

"Cassandra, you should know. The magic involved here is unlike any I've seen, Your prisoner is a mage but I find it hard to imagine any mage having this kind of power, especially in one so young." Solas explained to the seeker 

"Understood, we must get to the forward camp quickly." She spoke moving forward 

"Well... Bianca's excited." Varric said passing Fanim making him laugh again 

Fanim trudged along trying to pay attention to what the seeker was saying but failing, he was just so tired. 

Again they ran into more demons, Fanim tried to stay on higher ground freezing what he could but he took his eyes off a wisp for one second and suddenly he was hit with one of its attacks. It burned so badly it felt like acid on his skin, gritting his teeth he turned around the glare at the wisp 

"That hurt!" He shouted seething with rage, grinding his teeth he got back up and shot his hand at the wisp. A huge plume of fire shot right at the wisp turning it to burnt goop.

The group looked shocked that the fire came from him.

"You alright kid?" Varric said getting closer 

"I-I'm fine" Fanim muttered getting a potion off his belt to heal the burn on his shoulder and chest, chugging the potion he gagged

"Ew!" He shouted making a face "That tastes bad!" He continued to make a face 

Varric chuckled along with Solas at his reaction 

"Yeah, kid they taste awful but your shoulder looks better already so you might wanna finish it" Varric nudged the bottle closer to his lips 

Pinching his nose Fanim chugged the rest, gagging again 

"It tastes like ass." He whispered in a deadpan voice that made Varric double over in laughter 

"You're alright in my book, kid" Varric said as his laughter finally died down 

"We must hurry" Solas said taking off along with The Seeker

"So.... are you innocent?" Varric asked 

"I don't know" Fanim answered 

"See that'll get you every time, shoulda spun a story." Varric chuckled 

"No, Varric that is what you would do" Cassandra glared at him 

"Its more believable, and doesn't result in premature execution" Varric replied before loading his crossbow and aiming at the demons ahead 

 

* * *

 

Arriving at the forward camp they're greeted by another rift 

"We must close it, quickly!" Solas shouted pulling his staff out and casting a barrier over the crew, the soldiers left helped in the fight.

"Quickly, use the mark!" Solas told Fanim

Fanim lifted his hand to the rift, again it hurt. It felt like the fade was trying to rip him apart, Gritting his teeth he swiped his hand to the side almost like slamming a door shut and closed the rift.

Falling to his knees again his vision swam.

"Well done." Solas sounded muffled, helping Fanim up spots of his vision started to come back. The gates were open as the rift was gone, standing arguing was Leliana and a man wearing silly clothing like some of the people at the conclave wore.

"Ah, here they come" The man sneered

"You made it, Chancellor Roderick. This is-" She was cut off

"I know who _he_ is"  The Chancellor sneered again "As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry I hereby order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution" He ordered pointing at Fanim 

"Order  _me_? You are a glorified clerk, a bureaucrat!" Cassandra mocked

"And you are a thug, but a thug who supposedly serves the Chantry" Chancellor Roderick mocked back

"We serve The Most Holy, Chancellor. As you well know." Leliana assisted Cassandra 

"Justinia is dead! We must elect a replacement and obey her orders on the matter" The Chancellor had no regard for the right and left hands of the divines feelings on the matter

"You can elect The Most Holy Lady but I gotta fix the sky" Fanim said trying to shoulder past Cassandra 

"You brought this on us in the first place!" Roderick shouted pointing at Fanim, causing him to flinch.

"Call a retreat Seeker, our position here is hopeless." He sounded so deflated for a man who was just yelling a second ago 

"We can stop this before its too late" Cassandra had confidence in Fanim 

"How? You won't survive long enough to reach the temple, even with all your soldiers" Always a downer 

"We must get to the temple, its the quickest route" Cassandra stated 

"But not the safest" Leliana butted in "Our forced can charge as a distraction while we go through the mountains." Leliana pointed towards the path 

"We lost contact with an entire squad up there, it's too risky" Cassandra knocked Leliana's plan 

"Listen to me, abandon this now before more lives are lost" Chancellor Roderick said

The Breach flared again and spewed out more demons and the mark flared in response causing Fanim to grimace in pain but his mark lighting up brought attetion on him

"How do you think we should proceed?" Cassandra asked looking down at him

"I don't know?" Fanim answered, confused as to why they were asking him.

"You have the mark so you're the one we need to protect" Solas explained

"Will people die if I pick the wrong one?" Fanim asked   

 The group looked shocked at the question

"Yes... I suppose so" Cassandra answered 

"Come on Seeker, he's just a kid. Don't make him choose" Varric pleaded 

"I..I think we should use the mountain pass, we might be able to find the missing people up there" Fanim responded before anyone else 

"Try not to fight each other, I don't want anyone else to die" Fanim said walking forwards to what he could only assume was the mountain pass

"Leliana, bring everyone in the valley" Cassandra ordered 

"On your head be the consequences, Seeker" Chancellor Roderick spat as the group followed Fanim 

 

* * *

 

"Seeker, the kid can't hold up much longer. Look at him" Varric gestured to the sleepy child who was falling behind 

"He must." Cassandra replied 

"But he can't! Seeker, he isn't a soldier." Varric ran in front of her to slow her stride

"If he does not continue we all die" Cassandra explained angrily 

"And if he falls off the ladders, he dies and so do our chances of surviving" Varric continued to argue 

"I'm.. I'm fine" Fanim mumbled sleepily 

"No you're not kid, he can't keep going" Varric glared at the Seeker 

"If he holds my shield to his back and holds on tight I can carry him up the ladders" Cassandra said waving for Fanim to come closer, turning him around and clipping the shield to him and bending down for him to climb on her back. 

"Hold on tight, we cannot risk you falling off" Cassandra spoke back to him, tightening his grip Cassandra stood back up and started climbing up the ladder. 

"Cassandra?" Fanim called her name loud enough to hear over the wind 

"Yes?" Cassandra answered 

"Are you good at hide and seek?" Fanim asked 

Cassandra sputtered as Varric and Solas laughed from below her 

"Why would you ask that?" Cassandra asked 

"Everyone is calling you Seeker, are you always the seeker when you play?" Fanim asked 

Finally reaching the first platform Varric collapsed on the ground laughing

"Shit kid, don't make me laugh while we're climbing. I almost became a dwarf pancake" Varric continued to laugh

"They call me Seeker because I am apart of a group that Seeks answers, not people" Cassandra explained

"And yes, I also happen to be good at hide and seek" Cassandra decided to amuse him with an answer causing Varric to dissolve into laughter again 

* * *

 

Fanim must have fallen asleep on the way up because he awoke to being dropped into the snow, rubbing his eyes he looked up to see everyone fighting demons partially in the tunnel. Cassandra was struggling as she didn't have her shield, wobbling as he rushed to get up he roughly pulled the shield off his back and struggled with the weight 

"Don't hurt her!" Fanim shouted running towards the shade, successfully taking its attention off of Cassandra and bashed it with the shield. Cassandra took this opportunity to stab the shade from behind. 

Panting Fanim looked up to see a gash on Cassandra's arm from the shades talons, he threw the shield to the ground and struggled to unclip a potion from his belt. Thrusting it into her field of vision he spoke up 

"Here" He gestured to it again 

"Thank you..." Cassandra reluctantly chugged the potion 

Fanim walked up to the other two offering them potions 

"Glad to see you're awake, kid" Varric spoke before taking the potion, Fanim simply nodded in response 

"Now that you are conscious we should continue" Solas spoke walking further into the tunnel

Running into more demons on the way they took them out swiftly, Fanim insisting that he helped.

There was a pile of bodies at the end of the tunnel, gasping Fanim ran to it.

"Well shit.... I guess these are the missing soldiers" Varric said grimly

"No.. That can't be all of them" Cassandra said, assessing the body count 

"We do not have time to search for them, we need to get to The Breach" Solas walked past the pile of bodies 

"No. We are going to look for them." Fanim turned to glare at Solas and brushed past him

"I hear fighting ahead!" Cassandra shouted

The group ran up to see another rift and the missing soldiers, Fanim's heart quickened. They couldn't let them die, with a cry he charged at the demons. Freezing and stabbing in a frenzy, once the demons he was fighting were finished off he whipped around to see that the rest of the field was clear. But the rift wasn't ready to be closed yet.

"Lady Cassandra!" A woman shouted 

"Lieutenant! You're alive!" Cassandra shouted back

"Just barely!" The Lieutenant replied 

The rift started to bubble and it spat out something new. The new demons towered over Fanim the one closest to him let out an ear piercing shriek where as the other demon seemed to teleport and threw Cassandra to the ground. Covering his ears and cringing he concentrated on the ground in front of the demon, causing it to dip and then snap up to throw the demon onto the ground, stopping the shrieking and allowing him to strike. Throwing himself onto the demon he stabbed its chest repeatedly, the demon turned into goop after he was done. Turning around he saw there were no other demons on the field, thrusting his hand to the rift and swiping it to the side he closed it.

 

"Sealed, as before. You are becoming quite proficient at this" Solas praised 

"Lets hope it works on the big one" Varric butts in 

Fanim turned to see Cassandra helping the Lieutenant up 

"Thank the Maker you finally arrived, Lady Cassandra. I don't think we could have held out much longer" The Lieutenant dipped her head as a thanks 

"Thank our prisoner, Lieutenant. He insisted that we come this way" Cassandra informed while turning around to face Fanim 

"The Prisoner? Then you..." The Lieutenant didn't finish her sentence 

"I'm glad you are okay!" Fanim grinned at her 

"You have my sincere gratitude" The Lieutenant thumped her fist against her chest, Fanim didn't know what it meant but he did it back 

"The way into the valley behind us is clear for the moment, go while you still can." Cassandra motioned to the path they cleared

"At once. Quickly let's move!" The Lieutenant motioned for the rest of her soldiers to follow 

"The path ahead seems to be clear of demons as well" Solas informed the group

"Let's hurry before that changes" Cassandra said running ahead of the group 

Walking down the steps after Cassandra Fanim could already smell burning flesh, causing him to gag and his eyes water.

Stumbling forward Fanim noticed the bodies ahead, but one in particular caught his attention. Running forwards he sank to his needs in front of the ashy body, assessing it. The rest of the group was left behind in confusion, the body was small and around Fanim's size. 

Blinking away tears Fanim spoke

" _Ma' Falon, Din'an. Banal! Banal! Banal! De den to ama, ar nuven'in_ " Fanim spoke rapidly in Elven  

"Solas, can you translate?" Cassandra asked lowly 

"It seems..... that was his friend" Solas closed his eyes slowly 

"We cannot let him stay like that" Cassandra grimaced 

"I got em" Varric spoke up walking towards Fanim

"Kid?" Varric spoke, getting no response he tried to rest his hand on Fanim's shoulder 

" _Tel'din dera em_!" Fanim snapped rolling from his touch 

" _Ma tel'din hartha! Is tel'din nuven'in min!_ " Fanim shouted at Varric closing his eyes tightly and clenching his fists 

" _Is ema vunem!_ " Fanim sobbed 

"Solas?" Cassandra looked at him waiting for a translation

"He.. He doesn't want Varric to touch him. The rest I...I would rather not repeat" Solas sighed 

"Kid, come on you have to speak words I understand" Varric spoke softly 

" _Hamin son, Falon_ " Fanim spoke softly going to hold the corpses hand, which swiftly broke off and crumbled into dust in Fanim's hand.

His eyes widened, hyperventilating he looked over to Varric who rushed to brush the ashes out of his hand only to have Fanim snatch his hand away.

Hiccuping Fanim spoke in common this time

"I-if this is what is left of him, I will save some of it" His eyebrows drew closer together as if his own words hurt him

" _Is den enfanim to dina, so ar athlanem him din'an_ " Fanim whispered tucking the ashes in his hand into the pouch at his side 

"L-lets continue" He steeled himself, pretending that none of that happened. Standing back up he walked through the entrance of the temple, ignoring the other bodies that lined the front and inside.

Walking to the balcony Fanim gawked at how high The Breach was.

"The Breach is a long way up" Varric said almost reading Fanim's mind

"You're here! Thank the Maker" Leliana rushed in with her soldiers

"Leliana, have your men take up position around the temple." Cassandra ordered, Leliana nodded and turned back to direct her people

Fanim kept staring at The Breach until Cassandra broke his trance

"This is your chance to end this. Are you ready?" She asked

"It's... It's really high up" Fanim's eyebrows knit together as he stared up at The Breach

"This rift was the first, and it is the key. Seal it and perhaps we seal The Breach." Solas leveled with Fanim

"Then let's find a way down. And be careful." Cassandra ordered

 

**Author's Note:**

> i literally had to re-write this 3 times because my computer kept crashing, i wish for death (as always let me know if i made any mistakes or spelling errors)


End file.
